


Sweet Insanity.

by Donaukinder



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Blood, Bloodplay, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hatred, Insanity, Killing, Rape, Romance, Sex, Sibling Incest, Torture, Violence, murders, twisted relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donaukinder/pseuds/Donaukinder
Summary: " What if hell looks like paradise?  You know... None of us was violent and insane by nature but, unfortunately, things happened. Terrible things. My name's Rex Volker and I am the little sister of one of the biggest drug and slave Lord of the 21st century; Hoyt Volker. My name's Rex Volker, but also Vaas Montenegro, or Hoyt Volker, or Bambi Buck Hughes, or Citra Talugmai ... I am all the savages of theses Islands and you... You are about to enter our story and our mind. A story about hatred, violence, blood, sex, drug, betrayal and slavery on a island ruled by killers.A story that could have been yours.But, unfortunatelly, it's ours.Don't forget : We are not the savages. We are the sheperds. "





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the first two chapters are short but it's normal, it will be longer after that.  
> _ I Know there's a lot of Vaas x OC thing but I promise this fanfiction won't be only focused on their relationship. I will dig in Far Cry 3 story and if you like blood, violence, twisted relationships and Far Cry universe you're at the right place my friend !  
> 

**There was a time I would do anything for my sister. - Vaas Montenegro**

**(Rook Islands - Ten years ago. )**

 

" _You are a warrior. You live for the battle. Every man you fight dies and deserves to have his life taken from him. You feel the jungle around you... You are a Rakyat._ "

 

Her voice was so soft and so charming that he slowly closed his eyes. With a smirk on his lips, Vaas listened to the variety of noises around him. He felt the jungle beating in his heart and flowing through his veins. A delightful mix of violent drums, tigers roars and warrior singings was soothing him as if it was the most peaceful lullaby on earth. Citra's fingers ran down one of his brother's cheeks as she was astride on him. The feeling of her weight against his hips woke up a fire inside his belly. He loved her. He truely loved her. She put a light kiss on his powerful jaw; some of her black dreadslocks fell on his face. Today was the day. The prideful day where he would become the leader of the tribe, the King of the jungle. The day where he and his sister, his future Queen, would rule these islands. He had just received his last tatau which was proudly inked in his left wrist. Vaas put his hands on her hips and reached back along Citra's body.

 

" _You are perfection._ " She whispered in the same soft ton.

 

Citra's lips slightly touched his brother's to tease him before she pulled him into a passionnate kiss. One of her hand was stroking his black hair while the other, hiding in her back, was strongly holding an ancient knife. She rose the sharp blade above her brother's head as Vaas opened his golden eyes wildy.

 

" _Citra! What are you doing?!_ " He cried out,frightened and shocked.

 

" You are a warrior, die like a warrior! " She answered, yelling. Her heart became painful when her eyes met Vaas' gaze but she knew she had to do that. It was the traditions. It was what the tribe wanted. It was what their mother would have wanted. The hand which was holding the knife was shaking but all the warriors and the women of their people were staring at her. She had to do it no matter how horrible it was. No matter how she loved him. As she felt her brother trying to escape under her, she tensed her jaw and, finally, she did it. However Vaas had been too quick for her. He turned his head on the side before the knife stab him however the blade still sliced it from the side to his left eyebrow. A stream of hot blood spattered the altar stone.  
A flood of pain ran in his head and made him yell. Angry, panicked and betrial, the young warrior gathered his strength to push Citra of him and to got up from the altar. His first reflex was to cover his burning wound with a hand. The hot and sticky blood was trickling as he began to feel dizzy. He was there, clumsily standing in front of his sister and all the warriors of the tribes. Vaas felt like a wild tiger surrounded by hunters ready to bounce on him and skin him alive. He looked around him, panicked and hissed at the ones who were trying to approach. His free hand grabbed the knife he had on his belt to dissuade the warriors. Even with his head sliced, Vaas wasn't scared to fight for his life because now, he knew it was him against the rest of the world. He knew he would never come back to the Rakyat after such a betrayal. He did everything for them. He even killed for them. He protected them from the infamous Hoyt Volker and his men so why would they want to sacrifice him to some stupid gods who seem to didn't care about them?

 

" You were the one, Vaas! That's what we're supposed to do. What you're supposed to do. Don't make it harder. Please, brother... " Citra cried, getting up from the ground thanks to the help of one of her subjects.

  
" _He rejected Citra's love_! " A rakyat yelled.

  
Vaas heart was beating so fast in his chest that he had the painful impression it was trying to escape.

 

" _Coward! Coward!_ "

  
" _The mark of evil is on his face. He hurts our queen! He doesn't want to die for us! We have to kill him ._ " Another warrior said, tightening his grip around his spear.

 

  
At his words, all the warriors made their battle cry. A battle cry which echoed in the young rakyat's head and which made him realized what the tribe, his own family, wanted : They wanted to get him and, believe me, the fate reserved for betrayers was worst than Death itself. He knew he was already dead.

 

 


	2. Jungle Boy

**(Rook Islands - Ten years ago. )**

 

He knew he sister just sealed their fate.

**How?**

How could have she tried to sacrifice him?

  
Didn't she love him? Though it was what she kept telling him. He could still hear her voice in his mind saying 'Vaas, my brother, you're everything I have. I love you. I love you so much...'  
Everything she had said. Everything she had done was just a damn lie.

 

**A lie.**

 

Hatred, anger and sadness began to burst in his heart. It was difficult to tell which was the most painful sensation : Heart or Head?

Vaas let a hoarse complain escape from his mouth before overthrowing a huge burning torch on the ground to cause a wild fire and slow down his hunters. Yes, he was hunted as if he was a damn wounded animal. He was hunted by the ones he used to love, the ones he used to protect. A mix of salty tears and sticky blood ran down his face. Vaas, with his pounding heart and shaky legs, ran away through the wild jungle. Each step seemed to be a considerable effort. The blood loss was slowly killing him.

He was running away from his family, his beloved sister, the safety the tribe granted to him and all the sweet memories he had. He disobeyed and rebelled against years and years of old traditions and now what? Now he kept running. Vaas triped over roots which were escaping from the earth several times. Sometimes he fell on the ground, dirt and mud smearing him, but he was always getting up the fastest as he could. What felt like hours passed but he was only running for ten minutes. His tears, more and more numerous and the weakness of his body, due to the loss of blood, were blurring his vision made red by the hemoglobin on his face. Sounds around him were more and more muzzled when they reached his ears. Were the Rakyat warriors far from him? Were they already behind him, ready to kill him with a myriad of venomous arrows? He didn't know and, somehow, he didn't want to know.

A bright light shone through the thick foliage of the jungle. He managed to notice what seemed to be voices speaking sometimes in english sometimes in dutch, not far behind the leaves. Thus, Vaas gathered the little energy he still had to jump over the fence of vegetation that was separating him from the voices. However, his body was done with this ceaseless race. The young rakyat dropped on the sand of the beach, exhausted and almost dying. Immediately, a high-pitched scream echoed. It was a little girl.

 

" _What was that?!_ " Yelled Benji, a tall man with messy black hair and a red t-shirt.

  
"Shit ! The lil' sister of the boss! Rex! Are you alright?! " Said another man with a baseball bat covered in blood and also a red t-shirt. Pirates. They were the pirates of the infamous and mercyless Hoyt Volker. Dutch drug lord and slave trader.

 

Benji was ready to open the fire however he stood still, his eyes wide opened in front of the weird scene that was happening in front of him.

  
" _What the fuck_?" He muttered for himself.

Rex, a little black haired girl of ten years old, was there. She had one hand in front of her mouth opened and one hand held out towards a man with his head sliced on the left side. Hoyt's sister didn't seem afraid in spite of the scream she made. On the contrary, she was curious about this young man with a mohawk covered with blood and mud, kneeling in the sand, panting and crying.

  
" _Does it hurt? It seems to hurt a lot_." Asked the children with a sweet candor.

  
Vaas didn't answer but he slowly rose his eyes towards Rex and held out a shaky hand with a gleam of supplication in his eyes. "Help me." He tried to say but it was only a weak whisper that came out from his dry mouth. The pirates pull out their guns and aimed at the native's head.

  
" _Step back Rex and cover your eyes_." Said Benji with a firm voice.

  
But before he could pull the trigger, Rex turned round, stood in front of Vaas and spread her tiny arms.

 

" _DON'T ! Please don't! Please Benji!_ " She begged.

  
Vaas closed his eyes, his bloody hand dropped on the sand.  
Benji growled, still aiming the rakyat.

  
" _He's a native. Your brother wants us to kill them so please, fuckin' lil' monster, STEP BACK_."

  
" _No! He's hurt, we need to help him. We have to help him !_ " The little girl began to cry.

What a situation! Benji sighed. If Hoyt knew that he made his sister cry he would be really mad. And no one wanted Hoyt to be mad. The young pirate dropped his Desert Eagle and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
"Right. We'll bring him to the camp and we'll wait for Hoyt to make a decision but don't be too enthusiastic. You know how he hates the natives and your jungle boy hasn't a lot of chances to survive."  
However Rex wasn't listening anymore. She shyly approached the jungle boy and put her tiny hands on one of his shoulders.

  
" _Now you are safe! I promise I will keep you safe and protect you! Right, jungle boy?_ " Said Rex with a innocent smile and the most earnest will...

" _My name's Rex! R-E-X!_ " She laughed.

Vaas let a soft and tired smile stretching the commissure of his cracked lips. He closed his eyes. He put his shaky and bloody hand on Rex's tiny one in a silent acknowledgment.

" _Rex._ " He repeated, whispering for himself.


	3. A wonderful man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want to take a look at Hoyt's background? Here you are. :D 
> 
> Katjie means 'Kitten' in afrikaans.  
> The lyrics of the song are here with a translation : http://www.mamalisa.com/?t=es&p=1004&c=139
> 
> I'm not really satisfied but, hell, it's late here and I have school tomorrow. (College, yay. ) Hope you like it!

_**My father.. Rest his sole.. Was a diamond minor.. Got up at sunset, smoked a cigarette, and down into the earth he went... For that wonderful .. Wonderful man.. - Hoyt Volker** _

**Johannesburg, South Africa.**   
**(12 years ago)**

  
"Rex? Rex!"

  
A boy's voice was calling her. She wanted to answer or at least look at him but all she could do was sobbing. The little girl's body was reduced to a heap of pain. Huddled on the cold and blood soaked sheets of her bed, she was hugging her own legs against her chest. Salty tears had drawn wet furrows on her red cheeks. Her legs and arms were covered in purple and black bruises as her back filled with a myriad of bloody strokes certainly made with a leather belt. Rex put her hands against her head, she felt something buzzing inside her brain. She wanted to yell again and again until everything around her has vanished. Until she wasn't in this dark room anymore but she knew it would be useless. Suddenly, a manly hand slightly grabbed one of her wrist. Rex jumped, ready to bite and scratch like a wild animal but the fierce look on her face disappeared as she saw who was in front of her.

" _Hey katjie... Calm down, it's me._ "

  
The twenty eight man with black hair and green eyes smiled at her with the most comforting grin he could offer. However his smile did not stay long on his face. Hoyt sighed and took a look on his little sister's body to check the wounds. She was only eight but unfortunately he knew she already saw things a kid shouldn't. It also had been the case for him but he couldn't do anything. Not yet. Cobus Volker was one of the most important diamond miners of South Africa and his company was one of the most successful and fruitful at this time. Cobus was a well known man and that simple fact made him safe from all judiciary threats. Yet, Cobus Volker was also an abusive and violent asshole who was not able to show any compassion since his wife's death. Not even with his own children. At the beginning, their father was only yelling at them and slapping them without reason but life was still bearable and then...  
Then things got worst as time passed. Fortunately Rex always avoided being raped by their monstrous father because Hoyt had taken her place each time Cobus wanted to satisfy his needs.

  
" _It's alright. Everything is alright, I'm here. Don't cry please._ "

  
Hoyt wrapped the little girl with his bruised arms and soothed her.

  
" _Moenie huil nie_."

  
He repeated his last sentence in a soft and comforting dutch. His nose was broken, his whole body was in pain and he has a black eye but he did not care. That wasn't important. The only thing that mattered was Rex. The child slowly stopped crying. She wipped her tears clumsily and opened her dry mouth.

  
" _Hoyt? You came back? Tell me you're not leaving. Please, Hoyt..._ "

  
She said with a voice made hoarse by sobs and screams. She strokes her brother's cheek with one of her tiny and cold hands. Hoyt felt a incredible sadness when his gaze met Rex's eyes which were glowing with new tears. He never wanted to flee from their house but he had to do it. He had to do it because he was secretly building piece by piece the thing that will help them to run away from their father and from this fucking country. Though, this thing was eating his time. The only moments he had, he was spending them with Cobus. Sleeping with him to spare Rex from this torture but soon years and years of horror will be over.

 

Soon...

Very, very soon...

  
Hoyt kissed his sister's fingers and whispered.

  
" _I'm not leaving anymore, Rex. I promise. But you need to be strong just for a few weeks alright?_ ''

  
'' _Alright_."

 

She said after a little silence.

  
" _Great. Now take off you t shirt, I need to see your wounds. I'll clear them and you'll rest. As I said, I'm not leaving I'll be here when you wake up. Vinniger, katjie! Or I will be force to use my secret method : Tickle!_ "

  
He said, raising an eyebrow. The little girl nodded and, finally, she got up from her brother's lap to take off her black t-shirt to reveal her body. The pale and silky skin of her back was streaked with whiplash injuries and half dried blood all over her. Hoyt ordered her to stay still and went to the bathroom to take a towel, wounds disinfectant, water, cotton and bandages. When he came back in the bedroom, he couldn't help staring at his sister with a grin on his lips when he heard her singing a song.

  
" _Slaap kindje slaap, daar buiten loopt een schaap.._."

  
She was singing, playing with one of the numerous wristlets she had. It was almost a whisper, as if she was scared that their dad hear them. It was probably the case.Hoyt sat behind her and cleared the blood with the towel he soaked in water. He watched the towel as the blood began to dye it and his own hands with a reddish color. He felt his heart tightened in his chest. The blood... It was a constant reminder of his inability to protect his little sister from the Monster. Hoyt made a silent promise to himself : He promise that next time blood would flow, it would not be his or it would not be his sister.  
Once he had completely wash her back, he took pieces of cotton, drenched them with disinfectant and carefully pat Rex's wounds.

  
" _I'll sing with you. Keep singing okay? Even if I hurt you a little. C'mon. Een schaap met witte voetjes, die drinkt zijn melk zo zoetjes..._ "

  
The little girl tensed her jaw. It was as if a million of little needles was stinging her at the same time. She tightened her fists on the sheet and tried to do her best to sing with her big brother.

  
" _Een schaap met witte voetjes, die drinkt zijn melk zo zoetjes..._ "

  
Hoyt bit his lips. He knew she was in pain, a pain that would have been right if she had hurted herself by playing in the garden and falling. Not by being beaten with a belt by her own father. The black haired man sang with her as he finished to clear the injuries and wrapped her with bandages.

  
" _Slaap kindje slaap, daar buiten loopt een schaap!_ "

  
Finally, Hoyt helped his sister to lay in the bed and covered her with the sheets. He petted her hair.

  
' _I need you to rest and whatever you'll heard downstairs you DON'T leave your room.Listen to me, I'll take you with me and we'll live happily far away from Dad but first I need to do something. After that... We'll conquer the world._ "

  
" **Like pirates?"**

  
She asked, taking the handkerchief Hoyt was helding her. She blew her tiny nose. Hoyt couldn't stop smiling at her words. He tilted his head and tenderly pinched his sister's wet cheeks .

  
" _Ja, klein monster. Like pirates. We'll be pirates and you know what? We'll have our own island. What do you think?_ "

 

Finally, Rex smiled.

  
" _Sounds like a good idea to have an island!"_  She said with a smile before closing her eyes to try sleeping. She was still a bit afraid but, now that her brother was here, she knew she was safe.

 

 


	4. A Lucky Day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it me or the chapter is longer? Argh. Well, hope you'll enjoy it and I also hope that you won't be too lost with my weird time line. The story is mainly composed with flashbacks, I know. The periods are : Vaas childhood, Vaas's beginnings as a pirate (and with Rex), Vaas, Rex and co' during the event of Far Cry 3, Hoyt and Rex's background AND what is happening nowadays.
> 
> Notex2 : Sometimes I'm correcting my own mistakes after posting, sorry 'bout that. D:

**Mental Hospital, Unknown localisation.**   
**( Nowadays )**

The neon lights hurt her. Her first reflex is to put the hands on her eyes but her movement is suddenly stopped. Rex slowly opens her eyes and turns the head to see what is keeping her from moving. All she can see is two long sleeves made of white fabric with leather webbings. A glimmer of lucidity strikes her, her mind hatching among all the medications that are blurring her brain : It is a straitjacket.  
Like a wild animal realizing its captivity, Rex begins to struggle against her bounds. Weakly, then with the violence of a young wildcat. She tries yelling her anger but not a single sound echoes in the white room. Each attempt to speak is a failure accompanied with an impression of burning sand scratching her throat.

 

" _Calm down Mrs.Volker. That's just a undesirable effect of your treatment. Please, calm down you're in a safe place I'm not going to hurt you._ " Says a tall and thick middle-aged man with fair hair and blue eyes behind circle glasses. He is wearing a white blouse.

" _Lemme out... Lemme out... LET ME GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE. VAAS! HOYT! HELP!_ " The young Volker managed to speak louder and louder. Even if it is painful as hell. So painful that a metallic aftertaste appears in her mouth. She calls them again and again but there's no one to be seen. Neither Vaas, neither Hoyt, neither a fucking pirate or merc.

 

The doctor sighs and puts a tiny brown suitcase on his mahogany office. He opens it and takes a needle and a syringe filled with a yellowish liquid. He pats the syringe with his nail and slightly pushes the mouthpiece to make the little air bubbles go out. He shakes his head with dissatisfaction. This girl is too nervous in spite of the tranquilizers they have given to her. She is still screaming but she doesn't know that no one will hear her behind those padded walls. When he approaches the needle of her skin, the black haired girl with bicolor eyes hisses and tries to bite him.

 

" _Don't you dare touch me. I'll slice your dam' throat, fucker!_ " Her red and blue irises with dilated pupils are glowing with a bestial hatred. She's high but the drugs and pills effects have already began to decrease.

 

" _Actually, my dear, I'm afraid you are the one who has the throat sliced. But don't worry, the emergencies fixed that little... Inconvenience. Calm down or I'll be unfortunately forced to empty the content of this syringe in your veins. That would be too bad, I need you lucid._ " As he said that, Rex feels a sudden ache along her neck from left to right.

 

" _ **You need me lucid.**_ " She repeated, with a twisted smile on her cracked lips and her eyes shining with a creepy glow. Surprisingly enough, she has said the last sentence with a quietness that wasn't expected.

Rex stops struggling all of sudden and is now staring at the man with her black-red underlined eyes as if she was studying his behavior. What a disturbing change. Well, not that disturbing for the doctor who seems to be a psychiatrist. The man sat behind his office and decided to put his serynge next to him as a friendly not-so-friendly reminder of authority. He takes off a notebook and a pen from a drawer and begins to write something down.

 

" _Name of the patient : Rex Alyssia Volker, sister of the drug and slave lord Hoyt Volker. Nationality : South African. Birth place : Johannesburg. Blood type : A+. Found : On Rook Islands, islands in the Pacific Ocean. Right. Rex, how do you feel? Do you remember anything?_ "He asks without rising his eyes towards her, too busy writing on the notebook.

 

" _Screw you._ " She answers before frowning her eyebrows. " _Where is Vaas? And where's my brother? What did you do to them?! They are going to murder you if you don't let me get out of here. You are fucking lucky, if I wasn't tied, I swear I would have..._ "

 

She doesn't finish her sentence, a buzzing sound resonates in her head and ears. Rex shakes her head and bites her lower lips until she bleeds. That was a psychologic trick, move the pain somewhere else to ease the initial one. A trick Vaas taught her when she asked why he always had bloody bandages around his fingers. Even if, for him, it was more or less unconscious. Finally, she licks the flowing liquid with her tongue and sighed as the tinnitus lowers. The Doctor waits with the patience of an angel. He waits until the young girl become watchful and quiet once again. He softly leans over his own office and says with a firm voice.

 

" **They won't help you,** Rex. **But it's your lucky day, I am going to help you.** "

 

  
\-----------------------

 

**Rook Islands.**   
**( 10 years ago. )**

" _Hey, jungle boy! Don't touch the little girl. If you make one sudden move, one fuckin' sudden move, I'll drive a bullet right through your damn head, asshole._ " The pirate called Benji yelled. He had what seemed to be a dragon tattoo on the side of his neck. Just a girly decoration in comparison with Rakyat tatau. Vaas would have probably laugh if his head wasn't dizzy.

 

They were six, aiming at him with guns and he was the one considered like a threat? Oh, the irony! Vaas released the child's hand but did not push her away. Instead, he let a tired but arrogant smile stretching his lips. A grin as wide as the Cheshire Cat. They were right. They were so right to be afraid of him. Even with his head sliced and his blood loss he could have slaughtered the six of them but the thing is he did not want that. No more blood. He was just an exhausted, afraid, alone, lost ,and hurted young man of twenty. All he wanted was someone to help him even if it was the cruel ennemy of his people. His former people. He was different, so different from them. From the soldiers from the outside with their fire weapons, their white faces, their drugs and their blood-thirst. First of all, their skin. Vaas' skin was slightly darker, more than the hispanic type than the color of these white boys. Something that gave him the hostile surname of 'mixed blood monkey' by the Rakyat kids and their parents. He might have been the best warrior of the tribe, he was still the impure blood, the bastard and unwanted son of Almyra Talugmaï, raped by an argentinian mercenary. Second, he was killing for traditions. He was killing for food. For fur. For pride... For ~~**Citra**~~.

( _ **The first time I killed was for my sister...** _ )

  
However them, they killed for money and for the pleasure to take down someone just because they could. It was all about control and power.

  
( _ **You are powerful...** _ )

  
Vaas had never been in good therms with authority, maybe rebellion was in his veins. Maybe it was more the symptom of a mental illness than anything else. The fact remains that he obeyed to this tattoed pirate. He didn't move and kept staring at him. His grin disappeared : He was about to faint. The ten years old tried to help him but he was too heavy for her tiny arms.

  
" _Benji! Diego! Please..._ " She begged, obviously worried.

 

  
The pirate growled but he dropped his weapon and slightly pushed the little girl towards Diego, the pirate with a blood-covered baseball bat. Then, he put one of Vaas arm around his shoulder and one of his own arm around the warrior's waist to help him walking. The pirate with messy hair mumbled for himself and made his way to the camp with a half unconscious native  against his shoulder. The odd duo was followed by the little girl, almost hopping as if she just found a sick kitten. They crossed the beach and finally arrived in front of the huge camp full of pirates armed to the teeth.

  
" _Benji here! Open the gate, motherfuckers!"_ He yelled, trying to keep a tight grip on the Rakyat. The gate with barbed wires opened following by other guards, guns in their hands. One sniper came down his observation tower and took off his sunglasses as if they were responsible of the vision in front of him.

 

" _What the fuck? What's that? Is he a native?! You're fucking sick Benji, the boss is gonna kill us! Don't you remember the rules?_ "

  
He said, following Benji and Rex who were walking towards the infirmary. A native. His colleague just brang a fucking native inside. Judging by the fancy haircut, the golden skin colored by the sun, his bare chest decorated by war paints made with blood as well as his necklaces and wristlets, he came from the jungle. Plus, the huge tribal tattoo on his back proved he was a warrior of the native tribe. The same tribe Hoyt wanted to slaughter. Once they entered the shack, the pirate dropped Vaas on the bed and, without looking at the Sniper, he answered, roughly faking a dutch accent.

  
" _First! Protect my products! Second... Kill any native on sight_." Benji punctuated his sentence by making a gun-sign with his thumb, index finger and middle finger and aimed at the native's head. " _Boom. Seriously, don't you think I know that? That's not my fault if he's here! Just ask why to the little monster. Would you please get out of here ?Be useful for once and bring the boss here._ " He ordered. " _Rex? That's YOUR fuckin' kitten. Help me. He mustn't fall asleep._ "

 

The little girl pulled her tongue to the sniper who left the shack and grabbed a wet towel to wash the Rakyat's bloody arms and hands while Benji was clearing his wound.

  
" _Don't sleep okay? I... I'll..._ " The children thought " _Hey! What's your name? Tell me your name. I've told you mine you tell me yours ok? Stay with us._ " She said, taking a caramel candy out of her pocket to put it in the young man's mouth. While she was washing his arms, she saw that something was engraved in one of his numerous wristlets. V. A. A.S. What did it stand for? Was it his name? An anagram? Initials?" _Your name's Vaas?_ "

  
The unknown taste in his mouth and the sugar helped him. He opened his eyes, trying to fully understand what the little girl who was washing him was saying. _What... Name?_ The rakyat answered with a odd accent after moistening his lips with his tongue. An hispanic accent. Little by little, the glucose filled his blood and his vision became clearer.

   
" _Yes. Vaas. I'm Vaas ... HEY! FUCK YOU HERMANO ! IT FUCKIN' HURTS !_ " The rakyat suddenly yelled.

 

Vaas gritted his teeth and bit his tongue. Each time the needle digged in his bloody flesh, he growled like an animal. Benji answered back, being careful with the sutures.

" _Shut up, jungle boy._ " 

  
" _Go easy on him, Benji..._ " Said the little girl with a little voice. Then she smiled " _Vaas._ " She just said.

  
She gave a bottle of fresh water to the Rakyat and, in a silence attempt to cheer him up, she sat next to him and rested her head against Vaas' shoulder. Not used to physical contact except with his little sister, Vaas slightly jumped and turned his head toward Rex, staring at her with a look as confused as surprised. He took the fresh bottle and look at it then at the little girl several times without understanding why she was so nice with him. Somewhat, she had the same cunning and cute face as Citra when she was ten. Vaas didn't know if this thought tenderized him or, on the contrary, repelled him.

  
( _**There was a time I would do anything for my sister..**_. )

  
He couldn't stop staring at her almost horrified.

  
_**Vaas.**_

  
The way she called him. The way she smiled.

  
Will she tell him she loves him? Will she tell him he's her god? Her warrior?

  
( _ **Vaas. Why did you leave me?! Why don't you love me? ~~WHYWHYWHYWHY~~...**_ )

  
Will she slip under his blankets and touch him even when he didn't want? Just because that's what they were supposed to do?

  
( _**Stop Citra. Not ... Not tonight.**_  
_**Hush... Brother, hush...**_ )

  
A fucking liar. She was a fucking liar. A manipulative liar and psycho.

  
Suddenly, he shook his head and Citra disappeared. It was just a little girl with a cute face who looked worried for him. A little girl with two big red and blue eyes. Not at all the green gaze of this cold bitch. Vaas relaxed and before he could realized it, Benji had finished to sew and disinfect his deep wound. He was washing his hands to the sink now. With his clumsy fingers, the Rakyat brushed one of Rex's cheeks and whispered.

   
" _Thank you, chica._ "

 

Rex smiled at him and rubbed her cheek against his fingers.

  
" _Nah! You're welcome. Your name is weird! Does it mean something?_ "

  
Vaas frowned. Yes, it meant something and how ironic the meaning was...

  
" _Yeah, chica. It means Savior. What a shitty choice._ "

 

" _Savior? How funny is it? It seems like the only savior I see here is me... Not your goddamn stupid jungle-people. Don't worry, son. **They won't help you. But... It's your lucky day! I am going to help you.**_ "

 

 

 

Said a man voice.

A raspy and charming voice with a very heavy dutch accent.

Sweet as ~~candy~~ ,  bitter as **venom**.

However, there was nothing to be afraid of, wasn't ? After all, it was his lucky day. 


	5. No pleasure in this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take another look in our favorite south-african evil character's background? Hoyt and Rex Volker's father was a wonderful man. A wonderful man who went down into the earth for diamonds. And not only into the earth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right. This chapter can be shocking : It deals with incest, rape and blood in Hoyt's background. I tried to be the less disgusting as I could but hell, that's not that simple when you describe such acts. Anyway, hope you like it. (Or Cobus will haunt your nightmare mwahaha. )
> 
> -> Music : Wiener Blut - Rammstein and Teil Von Mir - Die Toten Hosen.  
> -> Translation? Liefde = love, voël = bird, asseblief = Please, Dom teef = Stupid slut.  
> (I never thought my dutch lesson would be useful. Owo)
> 
> \+ Cobus' physical look is inspired by Almesiva-Moonshadow art. Check out her drawings, they are awesome.

 

 

 **You know, I take no pleasure in this. Really, I don't ! - Hoyt Volker**.

 

" _My father (...) He smoked a cigarette and down into the earth he went..._ "

 

  
_Down._

_Down into._

_Down into the._

_Down into the ~~earth~~ rabbit's hole he went._

**We're all mad there**. _Said the Cat._

 

Come, come with me. Daddy will show you what pleasure can be. We should make no noise at all, even if I tear your inner walls. Come with me, heaven is under the sheets. If you don't want you'll take a hit. The door is closed, there is no light anymore. Your sweet ass worth to kill for. Are you ready? Are you ready for Daddy? Right here, no one can disturb our party. Don't cry, you'll be too noisy. Your skin is so young, your flesh is so soft...

 

**Boo-Boom. Boo-boom.**

His heart was beating faster and faster as if the vital organ itself wanted to escape from its owner's rib cage. A wave of violent soreness hit his whole body. Few drops of sweat and blood slowly ran down along his tanned skin, drawing tiny furrows. Like dry rivers on a damaged and destroyed land where nothing woud never grow anymore. Hoyt clenched his fists with damaged knucles on the dirty bedsheet. The left cheek shoved on the pillow, a mix of drool and cum trickled out of his half-opened mouth.

 

_Down into the earth he went. Deep down into the earth he went. Deep into the earth he went. Deep into his son he went._

  
**Crack. Crack.**

The wooden bedspring were creaking in rythm with Cobus' hips. Each thrust was a torture for his body and soul. Each thrust was ripping off Hoyt's body and innocence even if innocence was a strong word. At least, it was ripping off all the few good things that remained in him. The black-haired man closed his eyes for five seconds to try not to moan in pain. His entire being was screaming and his soul was aching. However Hoyt didn't make the smallest sound. Please his father was out of question. He knew how this bastard liked the sweet melody of sobbings and how he liked to heard that he was the one in control.  
While Cobus fucked his son, he slipped one of his hand in his fair hair to put them back. The frightening smile he had on his crocodile mouth vanished as he wasn't hearing Hoyt's cries. Not a single moan, not a single complain, not even a fucking noisy breathe. Daddy Volker had the unpleasant feeling he was actually fucking a doll or some dead still-warm meat.

 

" _Ah Hoyt... Mijn seun. I didn't raise you like that. Your silence is a real turn-off. Always put some heart in sex! Being a cold bitch like your mother will only get yourself killed. You don't want Daddy to stab your pretty face with the kitchen knife like he did to Mommy?_ "

 

Cobus cooed, still panting even if he had stopped the movement of his hips as he was speaking. His son opened his brown and greyish eyes but did not answer nor looked at him. Suddenly, Daddy Volker thrusted inside of him with a move as sudden as rough. Fortunately enough, Hoyt succeed in swallowing his scream before it went out. He even bit the pillow to muzzled the least sound that would possibly come from him. The father was getting more and more impatient. He pulled out, keeping a hand on his wet cock to keep it hard while the held out the other toward the nightstand next to the bed to grab a bottle of old whisky which was on it among a lot of little diamonds. True diamonds from his mines. Cobus took a long sip of the brownish alcohol that pleasantly burned his throat. Some little drop ran from his pale lips to his powerful chest where few scars were.

 

" _Goed, dom teef. You understand that your behavior is .... Is... Onaanvaarbaar. Ja... Ja, inacceptable! As the good father I am I have to punish you. You know, I take no pleasure in this. Really, I don't_! "

 

Daddy Volker sighed and got up from the bed. He went to the kitchen naked and took something in one of the drawers. Meanwhile, the son wasn't moving. He knew he was about to have a bad time but his gaze was obsessed by something... A tiny picture of a little Hoyt holding a baby girl in his arms. He had to do it. For her. Shit ! He came back! He thought. Indeed, the tall blonde man came back on the bed just behind Hoyt. He began to knead the black-haired man ass cheeks with his left hand.

  
" ** _I take no pleasure in this_**. " He whispered.

  
Suddenly, the sharp and cold kiss of a blade fell on  Hoyt's back, cutting deep. He opened his eyes wide and opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. Not even the slightest squeak. He closed his eyes and began to sob in silence, his head now sinked in the mattress. He was going to die. He was going to die here.

  
" **I take no pleasure in this, really I don't !** " Cobus repeated.

 

A lie. That was the biggest lie of his entire life. Of course Daddy Volker took pleasure in this. A lot of evil and unhealthy pleasure that was fulfilling his darkest needs. He rose the kitchen knife to engrave his son' skin with deep cuts. The thick and hot blood meandered on Hoyt's back skin and sides. The knife would make him faint if it cut him one more time. However, Cobus dropped the weapon to grab the whisky one more time. Daddy Volker took a last sip and poured the rest of the alcohol on Hoyt's wounds.  
It is too much for him. The son made a violent move and yelled to death. The younger of the two south-african men was bawling so much in the blood-soaked bedsheets that it would be a miracle if his vocal cords don't rip themselves off. Down into the earth he went. Deep into his son he went. Deep into his back he cuts.

 

" _It burns ! Mijn Gott, asseblief, help my... Help my.._ " Hoyt cried, digging his fingers in his head, mad with pain.

  
" _That's better! I knew you could do this, see? But you're starting to bore me, Seun._ "  
Cobus said.

  
Daddy Volker was hugging himself with his own arms, watchig his son bleeding on his bed with a fascinated and sweet look. What a turn on to see him bathing in his own blood. He pressed his bulge in his left hand and finally he got up from the bed once again. He barely put his pants on.

 

" _But... I need something new. I need some... Fresh meat, you see? Some virgin pussy and ass. And I know where to find them. If you see what I mean._ " Cobus smiled.

 

" _NO !!! Non !! Don't do that! Please Daddy, I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry about my behavior but don't hurt her. Don't hurt her no! NO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF. I FUCKING HATE YOU. YOU FUCKING RUIN MY LIFE!!_ " Hoyt yelled, unable to follow him.

 

A smile far too soft to match with his inhuman words. Without glancing at Hoyt's damaged body, the tall south-african licked the blood on his fingers and exited the bedroom. He made his way to the stairs, the old and dark wooden floor creaking under his feet. Cobus was a handsome man for sure. Tall, muscular, fair and perfect hair, eyes as blue as a cold sky and the sweetest voice. But his soul... His soul, if he had one, was tainted. Tainted with the dirtiest and the ugliest sins. While he was going up, his bony and cold fingers brushed the banister. He whistled a nursery song. A nursery song called 'Slaap, kindje, slaap'. Cobus' hand touched the door handle and pressed it. His venomous voice echoed in the corridors.

 

" _Slaap, kindje, slaap. Daar buiten loopt een schaap._ " He sang.

 

Daddy Volker sat on the corned of his daughter's bed, his eyes staring at her with greed as if he was a hungry wolf and her, a nice and tasty little lamb. In the bed, the little girl was pretending to sleep but her shaky body betrayed her. Cobus took of the sheets along her thin and pale legs with a slow, very slow move. His breathe became louder and faster.

 

" _Rex, my liefde.. Why don't you say hi to your daddy? Don't be scare mijn voël. Daddy's going to spend the night with you._ "

He whispered after bending over her, his lips almost touching her. Rex was petrified. She couldn't move, she was barely breathing. She stared at her father's face as if she was looking right through the Devil's eyes. Finally, she closed her eyes as much as she could when Cobus pressed his lips against her. His hands began to wander on her body.

 

**_(I need you to be strong just for few weeks, Rex.)_ **

He is touching. She felt dirty.

 

_**(After that I swear, katjie, we will flee from this country.)** _

He is kissing. That's digusting.

 

( ** _We will have our own island. A beautiful island. We'll be pirates. Feared pirates_**.)

He pressed something hard and wet against her thigh.

 

( _ **I will protect you. All our crew of pirates will protect you I promise. )**_

  
All of sudden, a hot and sticky liquid spattered on her face. When Rex opened her eyelids she screamed. What is this?! Why is she covered in blood? the little girl rose her gaze to her father. His eyes were wide open and glassy with a facial expression of pure surprise. His mouth was trying to say something but all he did was spitting blood on her face with his gory blubberings. He had an awful and very deep cut along his throat. From left to right. She was almost sure she could see his vocal cords moving as he was trying to speak. Rex burst in tears and tried to push him away but he was too heavy. After long and long minutes of struggle, Cobus' hands couldn't bare  his weight anymore. He just fell on her, dead.

 

Dead.

He was dead.

All Rex could see before she fainted was the shaky silhouette of her brother almost naked with a huge and bloody knife in his hand.

  
**He took no pleasure in this.**

He took pleasure in this.

  
_Down to the earth he went. Deep in the earth he went. Deep in his son he went. Deep in his flesh the knife went. Deep in the bastard's throat the knife went._

 


	6. A Savior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A savior. What Vaas had in common with his mother is that he also needed a savior. Someone to take care of him, poor and lost twenty years old boy he was. Someone to soothed him after his family, his own tribe's awful acts.
> 
> And Vaas never found him. Instead, he found a Devil wrapped in a savior' skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, told ya' this fanfiction we'll be mainly about flashbacks and backgrounds from our beloved psycho's past to the event of Far Cry 3. Don't worry, the "nowadays" plot will be revealed little by little.  
> \+ I also thought about changing the summary of my fan fiction because everything isn't always linking to her. So maybe I'll write something more general on the description!
> 
> \+ Benji the Pirate belongs to me, if you want to see is face as I imagine him it's like... Seth in Misfitst ! :3
> 
> Hope you like it :B

**He left me, the tribe, his birthright. - Citra Talugmaï**

 

 **(Amanaki, Rook Islands**  
**Thirty years ago )**

 

A wild melody of drums echoed in the jungle, followed by singings and cheers. Torches' myriad of lights glimmered around Amanaki Town, giving a mystical and fairy look to the shacks. In the middle of the town, young women of the tribe, all dressed with fur, paints and hand-made jewerly, were dancing around a huge fire. Their hips were balancing in rythm with the music and their arms were moving as snakes while the older ones were cooking fresh-hunted or fished meat for the warriors' return at home. Almyra frowned, trying to empty the casowary carcass she was firmly holding against a wooden table. She thrusted the blade deep into the flesh and made a vertical cut along the animal belly. Her own belly was aching, as if her body was a reflection of the dead casowary she was slicing. Lost in her thoughts with the hope of erasing the soreness in her stomach, the young rakyat felt a sudden pain on her index finger. She dropped the knife and looked at her wounded skin with an odd wince. It hasn't been so long since she came back, maybe three weeks, but she couldn't stop feeling unwanted. She couldn't stop feeling as if she was an outsider.

 

" _Almyra. Why don't you go dancing with the girl of your age? Such a beautiful young Rakyat girl should better danse tonight. Don't forget that you're supposed to find a husband before the end of the monsoon! Show me your finger._ " A old lady with white dreadlocks and covered with tataus told her before grabbing her wrists.

" _No, everything is alright Mom. I don't really want to dance and to seduce men I just... It's just that I don't feel every well. "_ Almyra answered, her eyes flickering everywhere but towards her mother.

 

Almyra stepped back to release her wrists from Malynka's grip. She put one black strand of hair behind her ear and tried to smile clumsily. Almyra Talugmaï was one of the most beautiful girl of the tribe, her mother knew that almost every young warriors were craving for her attention however it seemed Almyra didn't care about that. She didn't care about boys, she didn't care about cooking, she didn't care about learning making potions with medical herbs. The two things she did, with what seemed to be interest, was hunting and staring at the ocean for hours. Malynka frowned and looked at her daughter for long seconds before sighing. Finally, Almyra pretended to need walking. She muttered some apologies and left the town before her mother could even answer. She has not always been like this. There was a time Almyra's happiness and energy were emanating from her. There was a time she loved learning every new thing she could and partying with her friends during the tribe's fests. There was a time she was dancing whenever she wanted and how she liked it so much ! And how the way she was moving her hips hypnotized each man who looked at them ! But that was before this awful day. Before a powerful, handsome but malicious argentinian mercenary from the outside came in the town and took her away from her family for months until one night, the argentinian pirate threw her weak body at the entrance of the jungle before disappearing somewhere. No one knew what happened during those months but whatever he did to her, it changed her drastically. She wasn't smiling anymore. She wasn't partying anymore. She wasn't dancing anymore.

 

Almyra ran. She kept running even if her belly was screaming in pain. Yes, she ran until she reached the cliff which was not far from Amanaki. She stopped abruptly and let her body collapse on the ground, her mind attacked by violent flashbacks.

 

( **" Hush, mi bella ! Spread your legs, you, mi exotico tesoro... C'mon, chica! "** )

 

His voice, so sweet, so charming, was meandering inside her head like a vicious snake who tightened her poor brain with its colds and scaly body. She could still feel his warm and rasping fingers wandering on her shaky body. The worst part was that he wasn't violent at all with her. Diablo Montenegro, as his men nicknamed him, was always soft. Never a threat, never a hit, never a scream.

 

( " **Si ! Just like that! Quiero sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, Amor..."**  
\- _Yes, just like that, I want to feel your body against mine, Love_..- )

 

He was the only one who had made her feel so lost. So confused. Did she hate him or did she love him? Did he rape her or did she somehow want it? During months and months of captivity, he had becomen her only landmark, her only human contact. It has been him and her. As if nothing else outside was real. They called that Stockholm Syndrom. Bullshit, she thought. However it was right. Stockholm Syndrom... A term often misunderstood or misused. It wasn't about falling in love with your tormentor. First of all it's not love. It's a kind of obsession and twisted crush. Then the true definition would say "There must be no hate from the tormentor toward his victim" and for Almyra, it was exactly the case. So, she felt abandonned and completly lost when Diablo vanished, as if he was just an hallucination. Sometimes, Almyra wondered if he was real or if he was just a fragment of her own imagination.

 

( **Tomar la más profunda, chica...**  
- _Take it deeper, girl..._ \- )

 

Real... He seemed so real that he couldn't had been a hallucination. She was still feeling his touch, still smelling his scent, still hearing his voice. This bastard ruined her life. Ruined her mind but she couldn't help thinking about him. The rakyat girl clenched her jaw and rose her magnificent green eyes to the dark and starlit sky. She was angry. She was sick. She was sad, so sad... A crystal tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it with a quick move, keeping herself from crying for this man.

 

" _I can't. I can't take it anymore. Please, someone... Make it stop... I just want it to stop._ "

 

She said for herself and maybe for the gods who were certainly making fun of her. She would have given everything she had, everything she would never have, to make the physical and mental pain stop. Everything to fix her mind. To shut the voices. To erase the nightmares. To forget her mother's judgemental eyes. Almyra got up from the ground clumsily, her knees and hands covered in dirt. She hugged her aching belly and approached towards the edge of the cliff, her legs barely bearing her weight. Her green eyes observed the ocean below as a blow of cold wind stroked her face wet with tears. One step. Just one step and she will be relieved from everything. Almyra put one of her bare feets above the emptiness and closed her eyes. All of sudden, a short but intense pain raged in her tummy. A pain so sharp that she immediately stepped back from the edge. What was happening? Why was her feeling pain and nauseas for weeks now?

 

  
( **"When I was young, Almyra, I found out I was pregnant because of the nauseas and of the impression of being constantly kick in the stomach. But it was you, a little and wild warrior who was growing in me. "** )

  
Malynka's voice resonated in her head without a single reason apart from her pain. Almyra blinked several times and, slowly, she lowered her head towards her belly with the same caution as if she was going to stare at a rabbied dog. Was it possible? During her sequestration she often slept with Diablo without worrying about contraception. Was a little Montenegro growing in her? A wide panic hit her for few minutes. She looked around her with a frightened look on her beautiful face. How could she raise an illegitimate child without father? Will the tribe accept him? She thought about jumping of the cliff, as she wanted to do initially but something quickly wiped this idea. A baby was probably living inside her and she couldn't take its life away. A baby who was the incontrovertible proof of Diablo's existence. A baby who was the result of their twisted but so damn incredible love. A baby who would wear the features of her half-evil half-charming tormentor. A baby who will be the sign of a new era, and who will make her reborn. The wind made her long and black dreadlocks dancing in the pale moon light. Whatever this kid would be, it just saved her life.

  
" _Vaas_. "

She said with a sweet and oddly soothed ton of voice. She stroked her tummy and bit her lips, a stream of strong emotions flowing through her veins. Vaas. Vaas Montenegro, because of its father. She will never denied its origins and she even thought about speaking in spanish to her futur baby. After all, she learned this language very well and only speak like this for months ! A wide smile painted her shiny lips.

 

" _I'll name you Vaas. It stands for Savior and for sure are one, mi hijo._ "

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

**(Rook Islands,**

**Ten years ago.** )

 

" _My friend ! Welcome, my friend! Does the savior need to be saved?_ " The man said with a enthusiastic voice. Each word  from his venomous mouth was underlined with a very heavy dutch accent. The same accent as the little girl but far more marked than her. 

 

Vaas, and basically everyone in the shack used as an infirmary, stopped talking and rose his green eyes towards the newcomer.  The wounded warrior knew it was useless for this man to introduce himself. Everybody on the islands knew him.  No one here couldn't even pronounce his name without a gleam of fear in his eyes. Vaas' hairs stood up on his arms, as a feline in front of an impending danger. He slightly pushed away Rex's head  - as if a single physical contact with her could kill him- and moved back on the bed he was sitting on. Vaas remained silent, showing his teeth like a tiger  and hissed when the man dressed in red shirt, black suit jacket and jeans approached him. He smelt like leather, blood and Death. A halo of destruction and power surrounded him, making the Rakyat  on guard. He was the Giant who terrified the people. He was the Outsider who came here, in their perfect paradise, to destroy everything. He was new version of the Devil, taking possession of Eden to change it in Hell. Hoyt Volker. Hoyt Motherfucking Evil Volker happens to run the largest slave trade in the South Pacific.

 

" _Ah! Look at that! He hissed like a cat! Aha. It seems spending your entire life in this jungle turns you into an animal. Do you know what I like to do with wild animal? " Hoyt asked.  " I like hunting them. I am a hunter myself! The noblest of professions. Something you must like huh?_ You, jungle people."  The South-african man put a cigar between his lips and lit it. " _Rex. Com'here._ " He ordered.

 

The odd smell of the cigar repelled the Rakyat who shakes his head, growling instead of answering. He watched the little black-haired girl with bicolor eyes getting up from the bed and scampering behind her big brother's legs without a word. The drug Lord pat his sister's head and brang his attention on Benji. The pirate, with messy hair and a tattoo in his neck,  finished cleaning his bloody hands and sat next to the Rakyat warrior. He pointed him with his thumb as his boss' glare looked daggers at him. He certainly looked for explanations. Benji sighed.

 

" _Yeah, I know Boss... You're wondering why there's a wounded mohawk-hair rakyat in our camp. Why didn't we shot him right in the head. But as unbelievable as it may sound I swear to God your sister protected him. I wanted to shot him, I was even aiming at him ! Then, Rex stood in front of him and begged. I dunno why. You said we have to please her so ... I ... I just didn't know what to do and --_ " Benji hasn't finished  his sentence that Volker answered already.

 

" _No, no, no. It's okay. You haven't reasons to be scared, have you? Plus, you didn't want to make my sister cry and that, THAT, my friend, is a good point. Now, please, be a good boy and let me talk to our new friend, ja?_ " 

 

The Dutch evil man let a wide and wicked grin painting his peculiar face. Fear was the secret of the employees' happiness. He looked vile. He look mischievous. For sure, this man knew how to make the world bow to him. The pirate's fear which was reflecting in his ton of voice seemed to amuse Hoyt, who silently smoked his cigar while observing Benji. Vaas, still silent and motionless, noticed that the pirate was slightly shaking in fear. Finally, the pirate left the shack without arguing and without taking a last look behind him. Somehow he understood him. Hoyt didn't seem to be the kind of understanding boss. Even him, the proudest and bravest warrior of the tribe, didn't feel at ease at all with this man hereabouts. Inside him, Vaas was torn between the idea of bouncing on Hoyt and escaping; and the idea of letting the Devil dressed in Red blasting his brain with a gun without fighting. Tired. He was just so tired... Breaking the veil of silence, Rex came back next to the warrior.

 

" _Benji's right. He was about to kill him but I didn't want. I stopped him_." She dared. " _It's just he seemed so tired, so scared and so injuried  that I wanted to help him. Please Hoyt let's keep him. Just for a while, just the time its takes for recovering._ " 

 

Hoyt raised an eyebrow and looked at the little girl. Strangly enough, he understood what she wanted to mean. They have been here for two years and Rex remained alone.  Of course, there was no school and no kids around her and it was out of question to let her wandering in the jungle to make friend with the natives. Here, she was constantly surrounded by pirates, mercenaries and other criminals. It was not dangerous at all for her since Hoyt would have probably smashed heads with a pickaxe if someone touched his sister, but still. She was alone. A child among adults discussing adult things in an adult business. Him? He couldn't spend a lot of time with her, he was too busy with his humble company. Maybe this young man could look after her when he wasn't here. Then, he probably knew things about the jungle people. On top of that, the natives were redoubtable and fearless warriors . According to the thick cut along his head, this one was quite tough. He had the potential to be very useful. Hoyt cracked his neck and spit the cigar' smoke while staring at Vaas. The Rakyat felt uncomfortable.

 

" _So, Vaas is your name, isn't it, Son? And how old are you?_ " He asked, a gleam of interest shining in his eyes. 

 

" _Si, Señor. I'm twenty._ " Vaas answered, crossing his arms on his bare chest recovered with war paints.

 

"   _Tu hablas español? Perfect, it will be useful. Twenty? My, my... So young, so strong but so lost. My favorite. Are you aware that it's by my grace that your head isn't impaled on the antenna of my car?_ " Hoyt asked, throwing his cigar on the ground and stepping on it. He grabbed Rex's wrist and forced her to go behind him once again. All of sudden, he took a golden Desert Eagle out of his belt and aimed at Vaas. " _What's that, Son_? " He pointed his scar with his gun. Rex wanted to move but Hoyt's firm gaze stopped her.

 

" _I'm aware, Amigo._ " Vaas whispered, lowering his head to show his submissiveness. His fingers slightly brushed his fresh scar. " _A nice gift from my fuckin' family and my sister-bitch. I hate them... Fuck, I hate them so much. Them and their fucking tribe, and their fucking traditions! "_ All of sudden, Vaas stood up and yelled. _" I HATE THEM ! YOU UNDERSTAND? THEY WANTED ME TO... TO MAKE A CHOICE. TO CHOOSE BETWEEN THEM OR **ME**. ME OR THEM! I just... I just..._ "

 

Vaas put his hands on his head, feeling dizzy and confused. Sure, he always had tantrum but not like this one. The rakyat dropped on the bed once again, trying to struggle against tears and hatred. Hoyt looked at him in silent, a grin on his face. Finally, he put his gun down and approached towards Vaas, slowly stroking his messy mohawk with a fatherly gesture until he is quiet again. 

 

" _Well, Vaas. You're in the right place. Come in my compound in two hours, we have to talk. And don't worry. Your savior is here._ " 

 

He liked them violent, he liked them angry, he liked them hopeless and for sure, Vaas was hopeless.


	7. Twinkle, Twinkle little star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter digs in Vaas and Rex relationship and how much it changed. There was a time Vaas wasn't what he uses to be. The psychopath and drugs addict was still sleeping deep into him however, life's cruel and an estate of events turned him into a monster. It turned him into a madman constantly torn between hatred and passion, violence and reflexion, intelligence and wild instincts. He used to be a good person.
> 
> But this time is bygone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost ten fucking days to write it just because I was more busy drawing and filling my Deviantart page ( trash-n3ko.deviantart.com ) than anything else. Yeaaah I know ... Anyway, I wrote this because I wanted to make a mirror-like effect of the young twenty years old Vaas and the psycho we all know and love. For me, Vaas is not born as a twisted and insane guy. He becomes like that due to peculiar and violent events such as his people's betrayal, drugs and... Things you'll discover!

 

**You're angry Jason. I get that. I get it. - Vaas Montenegro**

 

 

**(Rook Islands, Vaas' compound.**

**Five years ago. )**

 

 

A warm blow of wind ,bringing a digusting and sticky smell of blood with it, planed above the huge concrete building covered in graffitis. A huge building where a cacophony of screams of pain and dubstep music came from. Among the unbearable turmoil, a familiar voice wrapped in a sweet hispanic accent rose high to the sky.

 

'' _C'mon. What are you waiting for ?_ '' He asked.

 

Rex didn't answer. She kept cleching her fists, trying as strong as she could not to punch the hispanic man right in the face. Vaas pinched the edge of his nose, a gleam of impatience shining in his green gaze. One hour. He was trying to make her obey for almost one hour but it was useless. If he wasn't known for his patience, Vaas managed to find a bit of calmness. If she had not been Hoyt Volker's little sister, he probably would have beat her and raped her almost to death. It would have been a good lesson that would have erased the will of disobeying she had.

Sometimes, he had some of these violent urges towards her. The urge to hurt her, to make her scream. Finally, Vaas growled. He had a camera on his free hand, certainly to film the torture session for a ransom video. The latino growled. What was wrong with her ? Why was she taking so much time to do what he had ordered ? That wasn't that complicated. Nevertheless, Rex stood still, looking at the tied man in front of her with an empty look as she hadn't seen him. Her red and blue irises hooked on an invisible and inexistent spot. The hostage moaned against the red and soaked with drool piece of fabric he had in his mouth. Wrong place, wrong time and wrong destination for a honey moon. The pirate's lord pointed the wooden table full of torture tools next to him with his index finger.

 

'' _Listen Hermana, the bitch we kidnapped worth a lot of money but her asshole friend doesn't even worth a bullet. Plus, how do you want to survive here if you are not even able to torture people ? So now, Cabrona, take a fucking tool and make this fucker scream  to death ! Is that fuckin' clear in your fuckin' head ? Good, we start once again. Music please !_ ''

 

The psychopath with a mohawk let a wide and carnivorous grin stretching his lips to his ears. He was smiling as if he was the Cheshire Cat and her, his little Alice to torment. Then, he began to film. Rex reached out her tattoed hand ,above the table in a very slow movement.

 

''' _Hurry up, fuck ! It's becoming boring as fuck. Make your choice, either you choose this or that. Hoyt Volker' sister... Let me laugh. You ain't a gangster. You ain't a future scary criminal or drug queen . You're just a poor little crying baby always hiding behind your brother's legs.BE A FUCKING VOLKER FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. I don't care if you are fifteen. When I was fifteen I had already eaten a human's heart I ripped off myself_. ''

 

He already did that. He already forced her to do things she didn't want to do. He told her it was what they were supposed to do.

 

( _**That's what we are supposed to do, Vaas !**_ )

 

She was taught to hunt, to skin animals, to fight -or to be beaten would be more accurate- and to drink like a man. Those things, she hadn't really want but she still did. First for her, second to prove to her brother she could be useful and strong and third to shut Vaas' mouth. Her fingers brushed many tools for two long minutes before she made her choice. She took a deep breath and, finally, she had her heart set on a wooden baseball bat covered in barbed wires. She firmly grabbed the handle and, all of sudden, her face hardened with determination. As she came near the hostage who was looking at her with despair, she swung her baseball bat and began to turn around him like a hungry feline with its prey. Her inhuman eyes were empty. Two gaping crevices staring at an unknown and unlucky man trapped in Hell. Rex finally stopped before him.

 

'' _Twinkle twinkle little brat, I will hit you with a bat._ '' She sang, without the single smile.

 

The fifteen-years-old girl brushed one of the hostage's legs with the wood of her weapon. The man shivered and let some muzzled complains and suppliques against his gag made of fabric but it seemed Rex wasn't listen to him. Behind her, Vaas was hasty, he could barely remain calm. He wanted her to hit. To hit as hard as she could hit. He wanted to see the little girl who find him on the beach becoming a cold-blooded murderer. He wanted her to be like him for an unknown and gloomy reason blurred by all the drugs he took. He nervously played with the bloody bandages around his fingers while his green and piercing eyes didn't blink at all.

 

'' _Up above your head so high, I will hit you 'til you die._ '' Rex frowned and raised her baseball bat. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She was trying to separate the hostage from his human nature to make it easier.

 

Volker Jr closed her eyes, her hands shaking few seconds in the sky before the wooden weapon falls on the hostage's left leg with the violence of a guillotine blade. A horrifying sound of cracked bones echoed in the camp, quickly followed with painful screams and insults. Between cries and incomprehensible blabblerings, the hostage tried to struggle against the chains that were firmy tied up around his wrists and ankles. The teenage girl bit his lips and looked away, the metallic smell of blood gave her nauseas but she couldn't give up. Especially in front of Vaas. Rex tightened her grip around the bat and forced herself to hit the hostage again and gain. One blow to break the other leg, one blow to break the ribs bones and a last one to destroy an arm. She finally dropped the bloody baseball bat and hugged herself with her own arms as if the temperature suddenly tumbled.

 

'' _Done. Are you happy now, fucker ?_ '' She whispered, avoiding to look at the hostage.

 

The Pirate's King raised an eyebrow, the sound of the man's cries similar to an usual ambient music. Actually, Vaas surprised himself by trying to remember the first time he torture someone during a quick and sudden lightning of lucidity . Torturing, not killing. Taking someone's life with a knife or with bare hands was one of the first and most important Rakyat's traditions thus he began to do this pretty early in his life. When he was fifteen, just like her right now, he had already killed several times. Animals and human beings. One of the only things he kept in mind for years was the incredible feeling of pride which had burst in his chest while he was standing in front of the tribe, the beating heart of his adversary still between his hands. The second one was his sister's gaze staring at him. She looked so proud of him. She looked at him as if he was her god, as if there was him, only him, and how, how he had liked it! Vaas shook his head and crossed his arms.

His green eyes peering at the young black-haired girl who was in front of him. He slipped a sharp knife in the palm of her hand and he answered to her silent question as she almost hissed at him.

 

" **Kill him.** " 

  
  
Vaas smirked, staring at the young girl covered with fresh blood. She was shaking as hell, little and salty tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't. She fuckin' couldn't kill that man. The pirate's smile disappeared as he grabbed violently Rex's wrist, losing his calm and patience. Hoyt's sister closed her eyes and tried to fight against her mentor's  grip.

 

'' _No ! I'm done ! I'm leaving your goddamn compound, hijo de puta._ ''

 

'' _I said kill him, Hermosa !_ '' He continued.

  
_"I can't! Let me go Vaas! Let me go, you fucker!_ " She yelled.

  
  
" _I ain't letting you go, Bambi-bitch-girl. C'mon, kill him Hermosa! KILL HIM, FUCK. What are you? A pussy, huh?! Kill him or I'll take the knife and I'll shove it right in your cocksucker's mouth !_  " 

  
  
Vaas ordered, scolding her. Yelling at her to break her nerves. He raised her hand and forced her to stab the hostage. One. Two. Three. The hot and sticky blood spattered on them and smeared them. Finally, Vaas released the girl's wrist and stepped back to look at her. She was yelling of rage and she kept stabbing the corpse even if he passed away few minutes ago. In this whirlwind of hatred, angryness, frustration and violence, something shattered deep inside her. As the red and slimy liquid flowed on her face, her heartbeat fastened and her pupils dilated themselves. Her head became dizzy and a swirl of madness invaded her, accompanied with dull flashbacks.

 

( _ **DIE DIE DIE !!! Hoyt was yelling, beating their own father with a pick axe.**_ )

 

'' _DIE DIE DIE !_ '' She repetitively screamed .

 

( _**I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH ! Hoyt fell on his knees.**_ )

 

'' _I HATE YOU, I FUCKING HATE YOU ! FUCK , FUCK, fuck... '_ '

 

Her voice became lower and lower, until only whispers come out from her mouth. Exhausted due to the decrease of the adrenalin, she dropped the bloody knife and fell on her knees. She wasn't shaking anymore. She wasn't afraid anymore. She felt... Quiet and soothed even if she was still panting. The incredible sensation that was running in her veins was comparable to a powerful orgasm.  
  
" _Look at me, chica_."  He ordered.  
  
Rex turned round and looked at Vaas, her face oddly neutral and her gaze glassy, strains of blood running down her face. Vaas helped her to get up from the ground then, he put one hand on her hips and he grabbed her chin with the other. Their eyes met, disturbing mix of green, blue and red. It was always like this. Each time she finally did what she was forced to do, she felt better and Vaas suddenly became more caring towards her. He always put a kiss on her forehead while his hand wandered on her body in an insistent way, tracing her almost non-existent curves as if he wanted to ensure she was real.

  
" _See ? That wasn't that complicated, Bambi... You're angry Rex. Yeah, I get that. I get it._ '' He said.

 

His face came near her's, their breathes mixing together. He smelled like alcohol and marijuana. She smelled like blood. Rex nodded and swallowed with difficulty when Vaas wiped the blood of her face with the back of his hand after releasing her chin. After all she had to obey.

 

'' _Well._ '' He growled and finally stepped back from her before doing something he would regret. Or something that would probably make him die. '' _I need some drugs. C'mon, I'll teach you something else, Hermosa. Something funnier._ '' He said with a wide grin, his eyes shining with a creepy gleam. Without she could answer, he grabbed her wrist so strongly that she whispered a small 'aouch'.

 

'' _Fuck you. I'm done with your bullshits Vaas._ '' She answered back, trying to release her wrist from Vaas' grip.

 

'' _**Fuck me ?**_ '' He bit his lips and laughed '' _Nah, Bambi. You like that. I know you like that. Proof ? You're always under my feets. Don't you remember? Forever together, fuckin' bitch. Now....  Follow me motherfucker. Run, run, run !_ ''

 

The girl sighed. He was right. He was almost always right. Vaas pulled her by the arm and, together, they disappeared into the huge building where savage dubstep comes out. And before she could realized it, Rex was trapped in an infernal spiral : She was already falling deep down insanity. This island was the road and Vaas and Hoyt were her guides.They disappeared, starting  together the girl's journey into madness.  They were together since she found him on the beach, bleeding and scared. Since she protected him from being shot by a pirate. Together, almost forever. Together 'til they bleed.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

 

**(Rook Islands**

**Ten years ago. )**

 

'' _My mother  liked stars so much. She was always telling me that stars were Gods' eyes watching us. According to her, the stars and I saved her life when she was young. I've never understood why she told me that. But, for sure, I was always looking forwards the night. We were lying down on the beach, just like us right now, and looking at the stars for one hour and then she brang me to my bed and let me sleep._ '' Vaas sighed.

 

The sweet memory of his mother pinched his heart. She was a wonderful and lovely woman. Certainly the only person who had truly loved him inspite he looked so much as the man who hurt her, raped her and abandoned her. He had almost every features of his father, Diablo Montenegro : A powerful jaw, a golden skin, a carnivorous grin and a sweet hispanic accent that melted on his tongue each time he spoke. The only thing he inherited from his mother was his eyes. Two magnificent and shining green emeralds that would make anybody damned himself. Vaas bit his lower lip, trying to wipe the sudden sadness he felt deep into his chest. His thick scar was still hurting him. Finally, he brang his joint to his wet lips, dragging on it. The sensation of the warm weed smoke burning his lungs and apeasing his mind and body was priceless.  Vaas turned his head towards the child who was lying down in the sand next to him. 

 

'' Gods' eyes? That's so weird! You're a weird guy, Vaas! '' The little girl said with a small laugh full of candor. 

 

Their eyes met. Delightful _mix of green, red and blue_. Vaas raised an eyebrow and blew the joint' smoke. 

 

'' _Oh yeah? Weird? You're the only weirdo here! A ten years old girl in an island full of savages, drugs and murderers. Before laughing like an idiot, what do you think 'bout stars, Hermosa?_ '' He asked with an ingenious and amused smile.

 

Rex frowned and made an adorable pout while she was thinking about the question. Her bicolor eyes getting lost in the vastness  of Vaas' gaze.

 

( _**"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky... Yeah diamonds. Stars are like diamonds, and diamonds are mine. '' Cobus muttered more for himself than for her daughter, sat on the couch with a glass of whisky in one hand, a diamond in the other and a cigar in his mouth.**_ ) 

 

" _My father used to think that stars were diamonds. I liked the idea. I like diamonds, it's beautiful._ ''

 

It was probably the only thing from her father she liked. A veil of sadness covered Rex's eyes. A veil that Vaas knew too well and noticed immediatly. Family business, he thought. However, the child didn't let the sorrow invade her. She laughed and winked at the former Rakyat warrior next to her. They were alone, no one to pop their peaceful bubble. They were here, lying down on the hot sand, a warm wind stroking their skin and mangoes to eat. 

 

'' _Yeah, I like diamonds too. It would be better if I could just reach my hand and pick up all of them!_ '' Vaas said. Joining the gesture to his sentence, her reached his hand above him, palm face to the sky and fingers spread for few seconds before dropping it.  '' _But the only thing close to precious stones I have is this thing... Com'here, Hermosa._ '' He ordered. 

 

Vaas straightened to sit on the sand and put his hands covered with bandages behind his neck, searching for his necklace clasp. A strange necklace made with a thin black rope and a shining green stone shaped like a leaf. When he found the clasp, Vaas let a satisfied grin appeared on his face and took off the jewel. Rex, who straightened like him, was looking at him with a doubtfully look. What was he doing?  Vaas couldn't help laughing when he saw the child's facial expression.

 

'' _Turn round, Hermosa._ '' He said, tilting his head to the side. 

 

'' _Oh... Why?_ '' She asked, still wondering what he was doing.

 

" _Because I would like to eat you alive but I really don't like when my victim is looking at me. Just turn around, you stupid kid. And close your eyes._ '' He laughed, showing his teeth to scare her.

 

'' _Stop it! That's not funny at all, Vaas._ '' She said with a smile before obeying and turning her back to the twenty years old man.

 

Vaas came near her, his chest almost against her back. He put his necklace around her neck and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

 

'' _Okay. Open your eyes._ '' He ordered, with a soft tone of voice.

 

Rex opened her bicolor eyes and lowered her gaze towards the leaf-shaped pendent. The kids opened her mouth, surprised by this unexpected gift, before facing Vaas. The man was smiling and his eyes were shining with kidness.  There was a time he wanted to protect her. There was a time he wouldn't have hurt her. There was a time he wanted to keep her away from madness. Rex tried to speak but she only mumbled incomprehensible things before jumping into Vaas' arms. The young warrior accepted the hug and tightened her against his chest, one of his hands getting lost in her long and black hair. Long minutes of quiet and apeasing silence wrapped them before the little girl speaks.

 

'' _Hey Vaas?_ '' She asked.

 

'' _Hm?_ "

 

" _Together forever?_ '' She asked, still hugging him.

 

Vaas slightly backed away and nodded.

 

'' _Yeah Chica, promise._ '' He answered, entwining their little fingers.

 


	8. Everybody's got a price / Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone, angry and wounded, Vaas made an unexpected encounter. The little sister of the cruel Hoyt Volker saved his life and takes him with her to the privateers camp where he meets Volker who gives him an appointment two hours later. Little by little, Vaas understands he's gonna fall. He understands this place will destroy him. Vaas has to make a choice : Coming back to the tribe and Citra, where he would probably be tortured and killed, or going to the Devil's appointment and let him take his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD. I took so long to write that. I'm really sorry but I was blocked because of the strange time line of my fanfiction. I hope it's not too messy for the readers... éwé Anyway, hope you'll like it !

**Rook Islands,**   
**Ten years ago.**

 

Sat on a camp-bed, his back against the wooden wall of the shack, Vaas was staring at the open door with an empty gaze. After Hoyt Volker and his sister went out, Vaas got up from the bed to wash the blood markings he had on his bare chest with a sponge soaked in soap. The twenty years old man growled as he saw the coagulated blood spreading even more on his muscles. The reddish foam, mixture of soap and hemoglobin, drenched the fabric of his pant before dripping on the floor. When the markings disappeared, he threw the wet and tainted sponge on the ground and almost crawled back to the bed. The strong smell of disinfectant who was embalming the room sticked to his golden skin even after he had tried to wash it away . After letting his body dropped on the mattress, Vaas reached the pills that the dutch criminal had left on the nightstand and swallowed them without the single hesitation. If they were able to stop the pain it would be perfect. He didn't know what was their effects but quickly after his head became dizzier and dizzier. When Vaas closed his eyes, in an attempt of forgetting everything for five minutes, colorful shapes and images came to him. At first he found it weird but then the sensation was pleasant. Almost relaxing. He sighed, then a little smile stretched his pale lips as he was soothed by the drug in his body. The pills reminded him of the mixture women of the tribe gave to the young warriors before the final trial of their training. A mixture supposed to make the fear go and to multiply strength, as they said. Little by little, he felt better. As if his body was wrapped in warm and comfortable clouds made of cotton. However his rest was short. Suddenly, the shapes and the colors began to form a human silhouette with long dreadlocks and an evil smile. Vaas wanted to move or at least yell but his whole body was petrified. Like an animal caught by car headlights, he wasn't moving at all, paralyzed by fear. He had no other choice that watching this Citra-like creature with demonic and glowing eyes unbuckling his belt.

" B _rother... I want to feel you._ "

The creature said, her voice sounding as if several and different people were talking at the same time with a lag of few seconds. Vaas tried to do something but his body was still motionless. He only managed to muttered some weak words.

" _N-No... Please stop... Leave me alone..._ "

However it didn't stop the monster. It climbed on him and slowly started to rub its naked body with blood marking against his. No, he was done. He didn't want that. Not anymore. His heart beat faster and faster.

'' _I want you to be inside. Deep inside. I know you want it too. You need it... You're mine, my beautiful and perfect warrior. Oh I love **/H A T E/** you so much. You should have seen you, covered with your own blood. It was a real turn on._ "

The creature's hands wandered on his chest while its bloody mouth scattered some sticky kisses on his lips. A foul and metallic taste that made him wince came in his mouth. Finally, he recovered enough strength to pushed the things and to let a wide roar getting out from his throat.

'' _LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKING CRAZY BITCH! SLUT! I HATE YOU!_ ''

He almost jumped from the bed, looking around him with a fierce and panicked look to see where the monster was hiding. But the truth was there was no monster. Vaas took five minutes to fully understand that it was only a hallucination and nothing else. He put his hands on his face, panting, and let his body drop on the bed once again. A thin pellicle of sweat covered his forehead.After this diabolical and conscious nightmare, Vaas forced himself to keep his eyes open. It was out of question to live this awful experience a second time. His fingers were unconsciously playing with the ace card the dutch man had given to him. Since how long has he been sitting here without moving? Few seconds. Twenty minutes. One hour. He wasn't able to answer. Finally getting out of his weird sleepiness state, the young Rakyat softly touched his freshly sewed wound with his other hand as if he wanted to make sure it was still here. Vaas still couldn't believe what had been happening. The constant and unpleasant sensation of losing touch with reality he had wasn't helping him. Actually, he had the confusing feeling that everything was still just a horrible nightmare or hallucination. A pleasant blow of wind crossed the open door and stroke his moist skin. It seemed the jungle was calling him. It wanted him to come back. Vaas tightened his fist so hard that his knuckles whitened and that the ace card he was playing with became nothing more than crooked cardboard. During few minutes he thought about running away from Hoyt Volker and the tribe or even stealing a boat to leave this fucking island but the thing was... He had nowhere to go. No money and he was all alone. The only person who was willing to do something for him was Hoyt Motherfucking Volker and still, he knew he would be so fucked if he accepted his help. What this man gives, he would probably take it once again by all means. The Rakyat sighed and looked at the clock on the wall.  
"Two fucking hours? Really? "

He whispered for himself, surprised by the time.

" _Well, Vaas. You're in the right place. Come in my compound in two hours, we have to talk. And don't worry. Your savior is here._ "

That was what the man with a bittersweet voice and a crocodile grin said.

Running away in the jungle or talking with the slave trader to know what he wanted? Vaas didn't take too long to choose. The probability of being traped by the Rakyats warriors and to be tortured for weeks and weeks before being killed by his own sister was too damn high to risk it. Eventually, Vaas threw the destroyed ace away and took a red tank top and a cargo pant that were on the bed. He put them on and made his way to the exit. His legs were shaky, still a bit numb due to the drug. Vaas was barely outside that he noticed a little silhouette sitting on what seemed to be a weapon crate. It didn't take him too long to recognize the child who saved his life. He shook his head.

" _Fuck, what are you doin' here? Ya should be sleeping Hermana. Or with your with brother, or I don't know the fuck anymore._ "

He growled, rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. The little girl with long black hair and eyes of two different colors raised her head towards the man with a mohawk and smiled. She was hugging a old and patched tiger plush.

" _I should sleep, I know, but I wanted to say good night to you! So I waited her for thirty minutes. And you what are you doing? Are you leaving?_ "

She asked, a sudden gleam of panick in her gaze. Vaas raised an eyebrow, still not understanding why she was so nice and so attached to him. This girl just waited thirty fucking minutes outside for him. He grabbed her by the arm in an abrupt move and pulled her toward the camp. Even if she was surprised and she was about to trip, Rex followed him without a single complain.

" _I'm not leaving right? 'Got nowhere else to go. However you are going to leave. I'm taking you back to your goddamn bed, Hermana. Where is your stupid home?_ "

He asked without looking at her. The child laughed.

" _Wow, are you always angry like that? It's here! The huge house next to the main building._ "

Vaas nodded without answering and pulled her a bit faster as he felt the look of some Privateers on him. They were looking at him as if he was a kind of disgusting beast and for sure, the young Rakyat hated that. he wasn't a freak nor an animal. He walked with the child and brought her on the doorstep.

" _Okay done, so now go to sleep. Ta-ta._ " Vaas said.

He was already leaving, hands in the pockets of his cargo pants, when Rex called him. Vaas turned round a bit aggressively, almost showing his teeth like a tiger ready to bite.

" _What?_ " He asked.

" _My brother gives me a kiss before I sleep !_ " She answered, tightening her plush against her chest. She is still standing on the door step, waiting for something.

Vaas tried not to facepalm himself. Was she freakin' serious?

" _Do I look like your brother? For fuck sake! Just go to sleep. I am not your brother. I am nobody's brother anymore. Heard that, Chica?!_ " He almost yelled.

  
**I AM NOBODY'S BROTHER ANYMORE.**

 

When he realized how fierce he had been, Vaas opened his mouth but nothing came. He scratched the back of his head, at the base of his mohawk, with a confused look on his face. The little girl frowned, observing him as if she was trying to understand why he was so angry. Was it her fault? Even if she was young she felt it wasn't the case. It was something deeper. She gave him an unexpected smile. Vaas, agape and visibly sorry, squatted face to her and finally he pressed his lips against one of her cheeks. His voice became suddenly softer.

  
" _Ir a dormir ahora. Right, Chica? G'night._ " He said.

( _Go to sleep, girl._ )

The child nodded.

" _G'night Vaas. See you tomorrow !_ " She whispered before opening the door and disappearing in the huge mansion.

 

What a strange kid, he thought while making his way towards the main building where loud music and screams came from. Vaas stopped in front of the door next to two privateer who were smoking. Vaas looked at them, hesitating. Boom, boom, boom. He has never heard music like this one. Before he could speak, One of the privateer with a yellow armband and a bottle of vodka in his free hand talked.

" _So here's the jungle boy everybody is talking about!_ "

  
The man made a crooked smile and gave a nudge to his colleague.

  
" _Dan' ! Look at him. What daya think?_ " He asked.

" _He won't last. Nevermind, hurry the fuck up, jungle monkey. The boss is waiting for you and he's like... Super serious about promptness._ " The privateer, who seemed to be called Dan, mocked.

 

( **Hey Citra! You're brother is not one of us ! He's a mixed blood monkey!** )

 

Feeling a stream of anger burning in him, Vaas opened his green eyes wide and make one step towards the two privateers. The word 'monkey' hit him as if someone just smash his face with a whip. The privateers' smile vanished, instead a shocked look appeared on their face.

" _HOW THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME MOTHERFUCKERS?_ " Vaas barked. " _Fuck you._ "

The young rakyat tried to calm down. He wasn't there to fight. No need to lose time over two bastards. Vaas growled and decided to enter the building, pushing one of the privateers with his shoulder. In front of him there was a long hallway only lit by colorful neons and, at the end of this corridor, an open door where smoke was escaping from. The native frowned and winced when he smelt the smell of cigarette, weed, alcohol and piss. A woman with short clothes and messy long and brown hair smiled at him, drunk. She was standing against the wall, next to a privateer who was fucking her friend.

" _Hey handsome, want me to suck you? Prices are low tonight_." She suggested, blowing the smoke of her blunt at him. At the moment, he wondered what the hell he was doing here. As an answer he only glare at her with an aggressive look ignoring the soldier who was having good time. No way the bitch touched him. The last woman who has sucked him tried to stab him right in the head so sex wasn't the thing he wanted right now. Finally leaving the corridor, he entered the party room. A man was waiting for him and grabbed his arm. Surprised, Vaas turned round.

 " _Caaaaalm down, mate! Aha, don't like partying or what?_ "

The man laughed. He had a very strong australian accent and his blue eyes were glowing with mischief. He was tall and muscular, dressed in old jeans and an open bright blue shirt with small palm trees.

" _Don't look at me like that! I'm not going to eat you even if you're fucking cute. My name's Bambi Hughes. But call me Buck right, mate? C'mon, Hoyt is waiting for you. You'll have the right to take drugs and fuck sluts after a small talk. Hurry up._ '' He added, pulling the young native with him.

They crossed the dancing crowd and finally they entered a smaller room next to the main one. Buck closed the metallic door behind them. The room was quite small but quieter and more welcoming than the other one. Five men were sitting around a circle table, playing poker. Four privateers and, face to him, the cruel boss of the island dressed in a red shirt, black suit jacket and jeans. He was so impressive and so vile that the other people on the room where completely erased by his presence. He was a king, a mad king ruling on a land of terror and violence. The first noticeable thing for Vaas was his green and glowing eyes that were staring at him without blinking a single time. The second one was the tall and very young and almost naked girl who was on the boss' lap, a leash around her throat.

" _Aaaaah my vriend ! Come here! Come here ! Thank you for bringing him Buck. I was afraid he would be lost in my compound. Ah, where are my manners? Please sit down, sit down my vriend!_ "

Hoyt snapped his fingers in a silent order. Immediately after that, one of the privateer got up from his chair to let it to Vaas. Without a word the young warrior took a sit and waited. Hoyt took a last puff on his Cuban cigar and put it in the ashtray who was on the table.

" _See?_ "

He pointed the woman on him with his index finger.

" _I like them young and with blonde hair. Blonde hair and very very pale skin. But the bitch here isn't like, you know, the perfect treasure! The real gem! No, no, no... I'm still looking for her. One day I hope I'll find the sweet toy of my dreams. Maybe I should pick a slavic girl. Fuck, I'll find her one day. I'll find her. But for the moment... It makes me fucking angry to talk about that. What a fucking disappointment._ " Hoyt didn't finish his sentence.

The south-african widened his crocodile smile and pulled out his golden Desert Eagle from his belt and shot the poor girl right in the face. A large spray of blood spattered on the room, tainting one of the wall with red. Vaas opened his eyes wide in front of the unexpected murder. This guy was utterly insane. Perhaps more insane than his sister and that was not a good sign. Not at all.

" _AHA ! BOOM !_ " Hoyt laughed, dropping the dead body on the floor before wiping his face.

" _ **Don't be suprised Vaas! It's your name right? Vaas? My sister told me. Well Vaas. I've got some ideas to share with you. We'll find your price. Everybody's got one, nah?**_ "

 


End file.
